the_next_genertion_of_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Lang
Bianca Lang is a member of the Phoenix, an elite family of assassin witches risen from the ashes of Salem. In the dark future, where Wyatt Halliwell had turned evil, Bianca had fallen in love with his brother Chris. Together, they sought to prevent Wyatt from turning evil; preventing the dark future. The future version of Bianca eventually died in battle with Wyatt, though her efforts helped prevent the dark future and thus erased her death as well. History 'Early Years' In the present, Bianca was five years old and living with her mother Lynn in an apartment in the city. Her mother was teaching her how to be a Phoenix. Growing up, she studied the Charmed Ones' history and gained great insight on them. When the future Bianca visited them, she told her mother to not lie to her younger self about killing. Lynn looked hurt and ashamed, seeing how much it bothered her adult daughter. 'Dark Future' In 2026, in the future where Chris' brother Wyatt took over the underworld as well as the surface world, Bianca was a hired gun who worked for him. At some point, she fell in love with Chris, and decided to assist in his quest to fix the past and change their future. Before Chris left, he gave her a ring and she promised that when he returned, they would be married. She was later sent back in time by Wyatt to retrieve Chris. What happened to cause Bianca's turning is largely unknown, although it is hinted during Chris and Wyatt's confrontation in the future that Wyatt threatened to kill Chris if she did not comply. While drawing the symbol of the triquetra, Bianca appeared to be hurt when Chris, as a sign of rejection, tossed her his engagement ring, telling her there was nothing left for him there. After bringing Chris back to the future, Bianca was distressed when, after arguing with each other, Wyatt began to telekinetically choke Chris. When Chris tried to regain his powers, Bianca incapacitated Wyatt as he did so, telling him to hurry. Wyatt broke free and, upon seeing that Chris had his[powers back, angrily threw Bianca. She was impaled on a piece of broken furniture upon landing. After urging Chris to go back and change the past, Bianca died. 'Changing the Dark Future' Following the events in the dark future, Chris returned to the present with Bianca's engagement ring. In answer to the sisters' inquiries, Chris replied that Bianca was not a threat any more, at which point Phoebe offered her sympathies. First witnessing Prue's death and then Bianca's death in the future further fuelled Chris' desire to prevent his dark future. Chris ended up sacrificing his own life to save Wyatt and change the future. In doing so, he fulfilled their mission, and also prevented Bianca and Melinda's death. Personality The future version of Bianca seemed to act very coldly to everything, in order to not let her emotions affect her decisions. However, when she was around Chris, she was a notably warmer and caring person, a side that she normally kept hidden. While spotted by a guard, Bianca killed him without as much as blinking, which bothered Chris. He confessed this distress by saying he sometimes forgot who she really was, hinting at her morally ambiguous nature. Bianca replied that it was before she met him, implying that he was the one who helped her become a better person. The conversation she had with her mother, further suggests that she resented the feeling of killing. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport in form of a shimmer. *'Apportation: '''The ability to transfer objects from one place to another. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of electrically charged energy. *'Power Stripping:' The powers to extract the powers of other beings. *'Agility:' The ability to possess enhanced agility, reflexes, and speed. Bianca proved to be an experienced and deadly fighter. '''Other Powers' *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *'Reconstitution:' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. Category:Demon Category:Phoenix